Deviens un Loup-garou
by Umihime
Summary: OS - Participation au concours de septembre de L'Oméga. Expliquer si vous étiez un loup-garou quel genre vous êtes et comment vous l'êtes devenu en 1 page max.


Je regarde le calendrier qui m'annonce la nouvelle, un mois est passé depuis la dernière fois. Déjà, pensais-je en soupirant alors que tournant la tête, je vois mon reflet sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, mes yeux brillent d'un éclat jaune ambré face à la monté d'émotion. Je reste un moment sans bouger, mon esprit carburant pour savoir comment occuper cette nuit difficile où le sommeil me fuit, alors que mes sentiments exacerbés me font faire des choses que je regrette par la suite.

Au final, je finis par me secouer les puces, passant une main contre ma hanche gauche dans un geste réflexe, je sens les petites irrégularités de ma cicatrice. Cette marque qui me fait me poser tant de question aujourd'hui et ce depuis déjà un an. Ce soir sera un peu mon anniversaire, il faudrait que j'en parle avec mon Alpha, rien que de penser à lui amène un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'ai eu de la chance malgré tout, l'homme est plutôt sympathique. Je continue ma préparation matinale et file à travers la journée de travail.

Je suis rentrée à la maison, un petit appartement cosy, à deux étages maximum du reste de la meute. Proche sans vraiment l'être, les membres sont une famille, un soutien et une source d'ennuis pas possible au besoin. Ce soir, je vais avoir besoin d'eux, comme à chaque fois. Si mes transformations se passent bien et que je les contrôle, mes sentiments restent toujours mon point noir. Avec la pleine lune, je deviens une hystérique totalement bipolaire passant du rire aux larmes, d'une joie incommensurable à la dépression la plus totale. Je revis mon passé et tous les états qui m'ont traversé alors, tandis que mon cerveau reptilien prend le contrôle de mon esprit. Dans ces cas là, les autres membres m'entourent, m'engueule, me câline, ils sont là pour moi. En repensant à la façon dont je suis entrée dans leur monde, je me demande encore comment ils peuvent m'accepter. Déjà un an… la lune commence à jouer sur mon état d'esprit, me plongeant dans les souvenirs.

Forcément, ça s'est passé de nuit, à croire que les choses fantastiques n'aiment pas la lumière du soleil. Le truc le plus banal au monde, une rencontre avec un vieil ami sur le chemin, une discussion de tout et de rien, puis un affrontement entre l'ami et une créature poilue et pleine de dent. Banal vous dis-je. Comment pouvais-je savoir que l'ami en question était un sorcier qui comptait m'utiliser comme bouclier parce qu'il avait fait une crasse à la meute, qui soit dit en passant est non-violente ? Non, le gars n'est plus mon ami et le béta a décidé de me ramener pour savoir jusqu'où j'étais mêlé dans leur histoire. Je suis restée pendant deux semaines chez eux, à tenter de leur faire comprendre que je ne savais rien, mais apparemment j'ai la chance d'avoir un cœur qui s'emballe facilement et il est donc impossible de savoir quand je mens ou pas. Trait direct de ma propension à avoir des émotions exacerbés. Au bout de ce laps de temps, ils se sont rendu compte de ma non-implication et, parce qu'ils s'étaient un peu habitué à moi, l'alpha m'a proposé la marque et un boulot. Sans emploi depuis trop longtemps, j'ai dit oui sans penser aux conséquences, mais en y regardant bien, j'ai surtout gagné au change.

Me voilà donc aujourd'hui, marchant vers la maison de mon Alpha, le seul qui ne vit pas dans l'immeuble, pour y retrouver mes camarades. Tous ne sont pas là, seuls les plus jeune comme moi on besoin d'être encadré. Je me glisse sur le canapé, prend le train de la conversation en marche et rigole avec les autres. Un béta s'assoit à côté de moi, c'est celui que j'ai vu cette nuit là toutes dents dehors, il me glisse discrètement un petit paquet entre les mains en me disant un « joyeux anniversaire » muet du bout des lèvres. Je lui souris, me colle contre son épaule et attend de voir le reste de la nuit passer. C'est décidément pas mal d'être entouré d'une meute.

* * *

J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu et vous donnera envie de faire de même. Et vous, quel genre de loup-garou êtes vous ?


End file.
